When You Look Me In The Eyes
by Edward-Elriclover1
Summary: okay so this is a longer version...of the one shot of When you look me in the eyes...so that means more chapters and more details. Its a Amuto story.


An ambulance passed cars and people look out there windows trying to see what was going on, but all the could see was smoke and some people standing around the smoke. Some of the bystanders moved away while a firefighter pushes a girl from the accident. "NO!! Mama...Papa!!!" the girl screams out, tears falling down her eyes. The firefighter ignored her screaming like nothing. People looked at the girl, some of them had frowns on their faces cause they knew what would happen to the poor girl. The girl's parents would be dead and the girl would never see them again. A few weeks later, the girl sat in her Aunt's house watching her cousins play outside ignoring her. She hasn't talk the whole time since her parents death. Her Aunt tried to make her talk to her, but she never could. The girl didn't want to talk, because she thought no one would understand her pain or they would laugh at her for being a weakling. "Amu, why aren't you outside with them?" her Aunt asked, but as always she didn't say anything. The Aunt sighed and went into the kitchen to make lunch. Amu went back to looking at the kids. She knew that her Aunt wanted her to be happy, but she couldn't cause her parents weren't here with her. Later the kids came in the house, the youngest went to Amu and handed her a little doll.

"Here, Amu. Mommy gave me Lilly when I was sad and it made me feel better, so I'm giving it to you to make you better," the youngest smiled. Amu took the doll from her and smiled for the first time since her parents death.

"Thank you Akira," Amu said, and patted the girl on the head. Akira smiled and ran to her older sister. The older sister didn't like Amu at all. She thought that she was a spoiled brat who didn't appreciate her mother for taking care of her.

"May! Wait for me!" Akira ran to her sister. May grabbed her younger sister and whispered in her ear. "Don't go near her, Akira."

"Why?" the little girl asked her older sister. May didn't want Akira to think she was being mean so she thought up a lie.

"Because, she is sad right now and doesn't want to talk to anyone. So please leave her alone for a while okay," Akira nodded and May took her to he room. Amu looked at the doll that Akira gave her. She felt a little happier than before, but no one could take away this pain she had in the inside. She took the doll to her room and laid on the holding on to the doll while tears fell from her eyes.

_I'm sorry, Akira but I can't be happy like you want me to be._ She thought. A few weeks past and it was the first day of school, and Amu didn't want to go. She didn't have much friends, because she barely transfer last year. No one knew her very well, they thought she was cool and stuff but they didn't talk to her at all.

On the way to school, Amu was looking down and didn't see where she was going. At the same time and boy was running and hit her on the arm. Amu looked up and the boy noticed that her eyes were red.

"Sorry," he said but Amu didn't say anything she just kept on walking to school. The boy stood there watching Amu walk away. He knew those kind of eyes she had, because he had them a long time ago.

"Hey, Ikuto!" his friend called from behind.

"Hey, Kenji do you know that girl?" Ikuto asked.

"No but my sister was in her class last year and she told me about her. Her name Is Hinamori Amu, she just moved her last year. I also heard that her parents just past away. Why?" Kenji looked at his friend. Ikuto didn't answer all he could think about was Amu right at the moment.

Ikuto walked to his class, and a new semester started. He didn't pay much attention, all he did was well look outside the window. At the end of the day, Ikuto went to the park and laid on the grass. He always came here after school, cause he never wants to go home. His Mom, when he was little, called him a stray little kitten, cause he always went to where and never liked to stay in one place.

_I wonder what made that Amu girl so sad?_ He thought. _She is in like what 5th__ grade? How could I figure out what was wrong with her if I'm in high school? Why am I thinking about this? Why should I care? Still those eyes…_


End file.
